This invention relates to devices for holding decorative lights, and more particularly, to a decorative light support assembly adapted to support a decorative bulb and socket assembly on a relatively smooth, substantially planar surface such as glass or wood, although other surfaces such as traditional wallboard or the like are contemplated.
A variety of devices have been used in the past and have been patented such as those represented in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,901,960 issued to Gary, Feb. 20, 1990, 4,962,907 issued Oct. 16, 1990 to Gary, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,110,078 issued May 5, 1992 to Gary. The first two patents were directed to devices in which a bulb is held by two fingers which are positioned closer at the bottom than at the top so as to receive a mini light bulb of the type used on Christmas decorations when it is wedged between the two upstanding fingers. The '078 patent relates to a simple two piece combination of a suction cup and a holder which is adapted to receive therebetween a mini light bulb such that the bulb is arranged parallel to the support surface rather than perpendicular to the support surface as in the '960 and '078 patents previously referenced.
While the devices disclosed in the various Gary patents may be adequate for their intended purposes, there are certain shortcomings inherent in the devices. A significant shortcoming is that none of the devices provide the flexibility of mounting mini light bulbs either parallel to or perpendicular to the support surface on which the assembly is mounted, the Gary devices requiring either that the bulb be mounted perpendicular to the support surface as in the '907 patent and the '960 patent or parallel to the support surface as in the '078 patent.